The Russian War
The Russian war was a long lasting war, that lasted a couple months, (2 or 3 to be exact.) It was a war between RussiaUnited, a nation led by RussianFlames248, and the opposing nation, (forgot the name) which was led by GondorGuard12 and GondorGuard01. The war itself wasn't that interesting, but the players who participated in it, were obviously great and amazing people. GondorGuard12 had a strategy, where he'd go with GondorGuard01, and he'd attack the town from two different sides at once. He mostly attacked Volgograd (The Capital of RussiaUnited) and Dawnstar (The biggest city in RussiaUnited) and he keep on doing this until we found him and decapitated his head. GondorGuard, both of them 01 and 12, were not really the best players, but they were very confident, and that was what led this battle to move on. BANANApeel65 is a very good player, who is the leader of Vekta-City, a town that was once the capital of Vekta. BANANApeel65, however, joined RU with full agreement, and no nagging was implied. He was a very good, and loyal friend to RussianFlames248, so he was easily given the nation rank of "Assistant". dty2001, a great assistant and advisor in RussiaUnited, was a big help with the war. He was there almost everyday to help fight the war, and lead it to victory. dty2001 wasn't the best PVPer, but his way of leading Russia into the depths of victory with RussianFlames248, gets him a big gold medal. Thank you dty2001, for sacrificing the time and your LIFE to make RussiaUnited a great nation. BANANApeel65 metropolis, Vekta-City, now the biggest city in RussiaUnited, was the main target of the Russian War, during the times of iilluzionist. Iilluzionist joined the side of both GondorGuards, and teamed up to destroy RussiaUnited. They would use the same strategy as GondorGuard12 would use, but it was more intense. They would go to Vekta-City, and claim with 2 flags on two different sides of Vekta-City. Next, they would send another two people, to do the same with Volgograd, the capital of RussiaUnited. Although this was a great plan. They were eventually stopped by the forces of RussiaUnited, (about 8 people minimum). The GondorGuards and iilluzionist had a little army, of about 4-7 people. The main ones though, were GondorGuard12 and GondorGuard01, and the brothers iilluzionist and josephgore02. Later in the war, RussiaUnited defeats both Gondors, and takes over their capital (Again forgot the name). They did this, with the help of Shwon, a great ally, which was actually the enemy of RussiaUnited in the Avanon War (Look it up in the wiki by searching "Avanon"). Although GondorGuard01 and GondorGuard12 were defeated, iilluzionist was still on the run. Iilluzionist was a very good player, with his brother josephgore02. They were attacked many times by RussiaUnited, and lost their towns during the attack, but iilluzionist is a very fast rebuilder, and a very quick at adapting to the new changes within his new town every time his previous town is destroyed. He would travel 5000 blocks, maybe even more, just to remake a new town, and it would be destroyed, once again. He was also a confident enemy who wanted to take down RussiaUnited. Although he was a pain, considering he wouldn't give up, RussiaUnited won the war. iilluzionist, GondorGuard12, and GondorGuard12 may have lost this war, but they will be remembered for the dedication, and the confidence to attack such a prosperous nation, and keep going till the end. SHOUTOUT TO THESE PEEPS!!! Written by the one and only, RussianFlames248. (His username now is NoNameNikolai) OH BTW Do not forgot BManOg, he's the one that created the famous phrase in RussiaUnited, (RU) "BUT I DONT LIKE TO MINE!!!" He's cool though, so give him some of that respect!!!! Category:Military Conflict